Trapped in Silent Hill
by Pinnicle of Wierdness
Summary: In order to escape Silent Hill, Carmelita must face not only her fears, but know the true meaning of fear itself. Rated for Blood and Language. Edited Title.
1. The test begins

_Silent Hill. I... I came here to look for someone important to me, she matters more to me than all of the treasure I collected around the world. I have a strong feeling she's here, I don't know where she is in this town--but I know she's **somewhere** in this town. I can sense that she's fearing for her life right now. This town... some one told me it was some kind of mad house. An insane asylum. He even told me that this town could not only drive anyone insane, but it was also the Gateway to Hell. He warned me not to go, but she was there. _

_Carmelita... I can feel that you're afraid. This town isn't normal._

_I walked along the sidewalk, feeling the cold air blowing past my face. I held my handgun tightly in my hand._

_"Carmelita..." I whispered. "I promise: I won't leave without you alive and in my arms._"

* * *

**Carmelita's POV**

I was running through the halls of an abandoned apartment complex. I felt as though my heart would give out any second. This isn't like me, I usually run to something... to tell you the truth... I was running from something. When my new teammate asked me what true fear really was... I didn't think about experiancing it. I'm terrorfied beyond my wits.

I was being chased by something with a metal pryamid for a head, it came at me out of nowhere and swung it's giant blade at me. I kept on running, until I found a room for me to hide in. I opened and shut the door behind me quickly. My little flashlight, could barely see across the room. But I could see a shadow of another.

"Hello?" I said shakily. The figure turned around only to reveal that he was... "Sly?!"

"Carmelita... I'm so glad you're safe."

"For once I'm happy to see you Ringtail... anyway, we need to find some way out of this town."

"Why don't we catch up with eachother? For old times sake."

"Wha-" was all Carmelita had time to say before she was hit in the face with Sly's cane. Carmelita had fallen down onto the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cooper?!"

"Why ask me that, when you should ask him yourself?"

"What does that mean?"

"I AM Sly Cooper... but just his other half."

"Other half?"

"I'm the evil part that lurks within him. The part he was so foolish to throw away... anyway, I've got some things to attend to."

"You're going to leave me here?!"

"Well... I can't let you leave until you know the true meaning of fear. Good luck surviving in Silent Hill, Inspector. You're going to need it."


	2. Welcome to Silent Hill

"Cooper." I whispered. I had hoped he was somewhere in this town. At first I was happy to see him, but it was just his doppleganger. His evil half. One of the scariest things I had ever seen, when my partner talked to me about true fear; I had no idea that THIS is what he ment. I remember him talking to me about it.

_"You're so arrogant Carmelita."_

_"What makes you say that? "_

_"You tell me that you can stand up to anything, but I know you can't stand up to EVERYTHING."_

_"What do you mean. I'm not afraid of anything."_

_"Yeah. Do you know why you say that? Everyone has something they're afraid of. People who say they aren't afraid of anything just don't know what it is they're afraid of yet."_

_"Are you saying I'm weak."_

_"Believe me when I say this... I've seen things you've only seen in your nightmares. I know the true meaning of fear."_

_"Yeah sure, whatever."_

_"If you don't believe me; go to a town called Silent Hill."_

I was foolish to come here, I wished I wasn't so arrogant. If I wasn't, none of this would be happening. I stood up on my feet and proceeded towards the door. I walked into the long dark hallway. As I walked I saw another shadow appear in my view. He looked familiar. I slowly walked towards the figure only to realize who it was. "Sly?!" I yelled. "Wait could this be another trick?"

I walked towards the body and observed him closely, my eyes watered. It was the REAL Sly. I fell to my knees. "How could I let this happen?" I whispered. "I'm so sorry Sly, I'm so sorry."

"Wow... what a passionate woman you turned out to be." I looked at Sly and saw that his clothes were black and his eyes were red. I was frozen with fear. "It's so touching, I could cry."

He put his hands on my shoulders, I began to lose conciousness. I could hear sirens in the background as my mind went black. "Welcome to Silent Hill, and welcome to Hell." was all the fake Sly said after I blacked out.


	3. Mysteryious Letter

Carmelita woke up in what looked like was a school classroom. Her vision cleared and instead of the walls being stained with blood, it looked like all the walls were draped and covered by a curtain. She stood up and rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the mild headache still ringing in her brain. When she fully regained herself, she looked on top of a desk that had a note on top of it. What really shocked her was that it had her name on the envelope. "Who left this here?" she mumbled to herself. She looked around to make sure she wasn't in any danger, as soon as she felt safe, she decided to open the letter. Taking out the paper and read it carefully.

**If you are reading this, it obviously means that you are unharmed. There are many things that you do not know about Carmelita, things that someone such as yourself might not understand. Escaping Silent Hill will not be easy. In fact, it may even be impossible. The road that lies ahead is horrifyingly dangerous. Whilst someone is looking for you in this town at this exact moment, he is not in the same world as you. He is still in the real world, where reality remains a reality. You are trapped within a nightmare, one that which you are neither asleep nor awake. In the world of Silent Hill, reality is nothing but a mere joke. You think you are safe because no monsters are around? You think that this might just be some haunted house?  
**

**Think again...**

**Your TRUE nightmare has only just begun, this town will not only frighten you beyond your wits, but will also drive you to the brink of insanity. You might never be able to escape Silent Hill. Grotesque creatures lay around every corner, darkness will follow you, and darkness will try to consume you. You MUST look fear in the face if you wish take your only chance to escape Silent Hill.**

**This is no ordinary town Carmelita and you best be careful, when you hear the sirens... the darkness will surround you, and you have no idea what kind of creatures will come out.**

**And remember: You brought this punishment upon yourself, your arrogance and ignorance brought you here. There will be no one around to protect you and no one around to comfort you. If you look inside the desk, you'll notice that there is a gun for you, along with clips of ammunition. This is the only help that I can provide. After this, I can only provide you with clues as to where you need to go.**

**Remember, you brought this nightmare upon yourself.  
**

**Sincerely,**

There was no name_._

_This is really starting to scare me! This all can't be real, can it? _"Please... someone help me..." Carmelita, sat on the ground; hugging her knees. Sobbing silently into them, being alone at home was one thing, but being the only one in the world was another, the world of Silent Hill to be exact. She was afraid to be alone in this world, fear had overpowered her stubborn nature. She didn't want to move, she wanted to curl up and die right there and make the pain end sooner. But what she wanted even more was to feel Sly's warm embrace, his arms wrapped around her body and being told that everything was going to be okay. She needed Sly now more than ever, but he was in the real world. Carmelita was in a world of nightmares, out of his reach.

She wanted to be found by Sly, she also knew that he wouldn't leave the town without her. How could she face her darkest fears if she didn't know what she was afraid of first? When she saw the Pyramid Head chasing her, she thought that it was her last few moments before it had claimed her life. She cried even harder before sleep had overwhelmed her body, if she was going to dream, she would hope Sly would be there to comfort her, and if it were to happen: she would pray to never wake up. "Please Sly... save me..." was the last thing she said before sleep took her.

* * *

Mysterious Letter - Chapter End...


End file.
